villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Arbiter Daos
Arbiter Daos is the head of Arachnos's Arbiters in the online game City of Heroes. Though Arachnos may be a super-villain organization Lord Recluse has a set of standards and rules to enforce his presence at all time within his territory, for this he has the Arbiters. Arbiters The Arbiters establish law and order for Arachnos and are some of the only members of Arachnos that will not attack anyone weaker than them on sight. Though most Arbiters function as shop keepers, record keepers, trainers and other benign posts they are considered untouchable within the organization, an organization that in all other cases is willing to promote assassins to the posts of those they assassinated. Arbiters accommodate all villains including known enemies of Arachnos and are sworn not to let personal matters sway their treatment of those seeking their help. Managing the Patrons Arbiter Daos, being the senior most Arbiter, is said to be the single most humorless man in the Rogue Isles and is devoted to Lord Recluse and Arachnos. Daos' authority goes even above the Patrons of Arachnos, Lord Recluse's four right hands. Though Daos may not interfere in combat his obsessive loyalty grants him the clout to command nearly every single super-villain in the entire archipelago with ties to Arachnos. He is considered the living will of Lord Recluse and though he is more bureaucrat than super-villain he is considered second only to Lord Recluse himself. Arbiter Daos is trusted with keeping an eye on the Patrons personally and dealing out punishments as needed if any of them violate the direct wishes of Lord Recluse as they have been stated. Becoming level 40 and arriving in Grandville will allow the player to choose one of the four Patrons to work under. Each of the patrons is tailored not only to power and role in the organization but also to player motivation, Ghost Widow for consummate professionals, Scirocco for anti-villains, Captain Mako for no-nonsense killers and Black Scorpion for hired goons. Any player that goes to work for one of the four will eventually find their respective Patron is plotting something he/she shouldn't be within Arachnos, in all these cases Arbiter Daos will contact the player before matters get too far out of hand and offer to lift punishment of their involvement in the plots in exchange for turning on/defeating their Patron before their plans are fully complete. Arbiter Daos also has his own problems aside from dealing with the Patrons and may contact the villain on personal matters later to track down and kill some thieves of Arachnos data. Contact There are many villains the player may contact while or prior to their time as a right-hand to one of the patrons, including Daos himself. All of Daos's missions involoving going after high level threats to Arachnos but ones not quite high enough for one of the Patrons. Daos's first task is to deal with The Knives of Artemis - high-level all female assassins and mercenaries. While Daos finds their no-nonsense approach and professionalism admirable, they have become arrogant in their perceived superiority and have been picking fights with superior foes, such as Arachnos and he wishes them to be put into line. Upon removing the Knives, the player will find their attack was calculated, they were after someone named Moira. Reporting back to Daos will reveal that Moira was once the name of an Arachnos Fortunata named "Mnemosyne", who now works as a diviner for Arachnos. Daos has no intention to let Mnemosyne go and instead demands that the Knives of Artemis are crippled to ensure them that the lose of a member is not worth the lives of it's elite teams. Daos's second task is to deal with the Malta Operatives. The Malta are a group of mercenaries that specialize in fire-arms. In addition they use anti-power fields and energy absorption blasts that nullify any super-powers, advanced weaponry and gear. The Malta broke into an Arachnos base and stole data on one of their counter-assault projects, Project Fury. The man sent was an agent called "Armortail" along with his Scorpion Gang unit. Daos wants the data retrieved and Armortail interrogated. Armortail is just one of the three commanders and upon tracking him down it is quickly confirmed that an Agent Dune lead the extraction team. Fighting through the anti-superpower mercenaries will reveal Dune was stealing the project data for - The Council an on/off again ally of Arachnos. Dealing with both the Malta and The Council will reveal that Dune was not the mastermind of the operation. An "Agent Deathstalker" was the one who set up the deal and coordinated the operation. Upon hearing of Agent Deathstalker involvement Daos says he suspected as much all-along but had been putting off taking the fight to him until he was certain. With confirmation from Dune, Daos orders Agent Deathstalker to be killed for the transgression and the last of the three commanders eliminated. Deathstalker's final words reveal that he never thought his father would actually send a kill unit after his own son. Returning to Daos will confirm what Deathstaker said is true, Daos admits to being Deathstalker's father. On a professional level, Daos is pleased that the data was recovered and the perpetrators were made examples of. However on a personal level, he states that with all their official business concluded he wishes the player to leave and never show his/her/it's face to him again, abruptly telling them to leave him be. Personality Daos is the oldest living Arbiter, as such he has been exposed to the Seer Network for years to psychically reinforce his loyalty. His personal info description claims he is the single most humorless human-being in Arachnos. Daos shows the same level of professionalism keeping the right-hands of Arachnos in line as he does dealing with outright dissidents. When retrieving the data from the Scorpion Gang, Daos stresses that the particulars of the data, should not matter to the player and all that does matter is the Malta stole something and they must pay for that. Despite his professionalism he is still human and the execution of his son is regrettable to him. He states that personal feelings can not influence one's duty. He will congratulate the player for killing his son, as it was done expertly and shows dependability, but since that task is completed he never wishes to see their face again, as the player is just a reminder of the unpleasant business he was forced to organize. Trivia *Daos is mentioned repeatedly before being met at level 40, and after, as one of the main "normal" humans Arachnos soldiers correspond with. *Dao is actually of equal rank with all other Arbiters in the game he is just the most senior there of. *Arachnos Arbiters all share the same rank due to the Seer Network mentally conditioning them to all have the same flawless loyalty. *Daos, Marshal Brass and Arbiter Sands, are considered Lord Recluse's personal coordinators for anything below world-domination level-operations, which he supervises with personally. As a result, all three are Arachnos officers player-villains will hear about in background info, multiple times throughout the game. Category:City of Heroes Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Elderly Category:Military Category:Social Darwinists Category:Control Freaks Category:Jingoists Category:Protective Category:Honorable Category:Guardians Category:Deal Makers Category:Non-Action Category:Parents Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Enforcer Category:Male Category:Lawful Evil